


Endings

by Pixial



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Guns, Implied Death, Violence, blood /
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How strange to think on endings. The way things change so quickly, the earth spinning on without a care for those left behind still reeling. One moment, he was happy, his lover’s arms wrapped about him, the taste of tobacco on his lips, lost in a lazy kiss, hands sliding up his back, on top of the world. The next, the world went mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> For best results, listen to this playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/pixialflash/playlist/69T2x8woFQ72hpYQKVciWa

How strange to think on endings. The way things change so quickly, the earth spinning on without a care for those left behind still reeling. One moment, he was happy, his lover’s arms wrapped about him, the taste of tobacco on his lips, lost in a lazy kiss, hands sliding up his back, on top of the world. The next, the world went mad.

A thunderous explosion cracked the earth and the desk beside them. Shrapnel bit into his chest and knocked the visor askew. His vision shorted out, and he was flung backwards into the wall and darkness. Gunfire began to echo in the hallways along with a multitude of running footsteps and shouts.

“Tom!” came a cry nearby in a voice that made his heart twist in agony, and hands soon reached for him, lifting him as something warm and wet began to bubble on his skin, soaking his shirt. “Tom, stay with me… Don’t you dare die on me yet! Oh god--” More gunfire, this time closer. The hands tightened on his shoulder along with the mutterings of a language he’d never found the time to fully learn.

And now… He didn’t think he’d get the chance to.

“T-t-t…” Breath rattled in his chest, his voice stuck in his throat as he fought for air. He needed to speak, needed to say this one thing… His hand reached out, flailing for the man beside him as he coughed, his mouth filling with blood and bile. “T-t...ord…”

His hand was caught, clasped between flesh and metal. “Shh, it’s alright, I’m here. Don’t try to talk, we’ve got to get out of here.” The rough, accented voice was heavy with panic and fear, and his heart felt even heavier at the sound of it. “Just stay with me. We’ll--”

“Sir! We’ve got to go! There’s too many, and they’re gaining ground!” Shots exploded in the air outside the door, the sound of things slamming on the floor. “Sir!” The hands holding his tensed, and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him up only to freeze as he cried out in pain.

“Tord….” He gasped the word out as he slid back down the wall, still fighting desperately to say it one more time. “Tord… I…”

“Shh, Tom, don’t talk. Just hang on. I’ll get you out…” The voice stayed close, lingering in his ear even as the sounds of fighting drew frighteningly nearer. 

“Sir, there’s no time!” Another voice yelled out. “He’s as good as dead, and we are too if we don’t _move!_ ”

“I’m not leaving him behind!” his lover snapped back, clinging to him. He fought past the blood pooling in his lungs and throat. He needed to say it before it was too late! 

“There’s no _time!_ We have to _go!_ ” There was a shout next to him, and the hands were ripped away. A scrape and a thump sounded, followed by a dragging sound and the second voice ordering someone to carry his lover away and a whispered apology.

“T-tord…!” He searched blindly, hands out in front of him as he pushed himself off the wall, sharp pain blossoming in his ribs shoving the breath out of him. He slumped back, and there was no answer. Just the sounds of raging battle growing fainter. “Tord….” He closed his useless eyes, strength draining from his body. His voice refused to come out, the words just on the edge of his lips as the sounds of gunfire faded…

faded…

faded…

_I love you._

Gone.


End file.
